poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow
is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot A teenage boy (Levi) and girl (Maizy) are hanging out in a corn field admiring a werewolf prop when they're joined by their two friends in costume. The group talks about surprising people with their creepy costumes when they see a scarecrow in the distance. Maizy records it with her camera phone and it moves towards them. The scared teenagers identify it as "Cornfield Clem" and quickly run away. The Mystery Machine has arrived at the Cobb Corner's Halloween Festival. Scooby and the gang quickly find a group of townspeople demanding the mayor cancel the Halloween festivities due to the spooky scarecrow being on the loose. The gang runs into Maizy and her boyfriend and learn of the legend of Cornfield Clem, an old scarecrow brought to life two hundred years ago by a witch seeking revenge on an angry mob. Maizy shows them the recording she took as proof and the gang set out to solve the mystery. They find the local costume shop is doing good business selling scarecrow costumes. The Halloween Festival goes on as planned with Shaggy and Scooby indulging in corn products and Fred, Daphne, and Velma trying to gain access to the corn maze, though the latter are blocked by Abner, a monosyllabic man helping the sheriff. Cornfield Clem makes an appearance and wreaks havoc at the festival including climbing a Ferris wheel, letting a large corn balloon free, and chasing Shaggy and Scooby onto a wagon filled with hay. Fred tries to capture the scarecrow with a net gun but the attempt fails. Shaggy, Scooby, and the runaway hay ride end up at a cemetery that borders the cornfield and find out the graveyard worker has had some tools gone missing. The next day, the mayor announces he is cancelling the rest of the festivities and blames the local sheriff for letting the attack happen. The sheriff reveals to the gang that a few months back, there was a bank robbery and the getaway car was found empty near the cornfield. At nightfall, the gang avoid the patrol cars and sneak into the cornfield. They find several large holes and Cornfield Clem riding a large farming plow. They split up and Shaggy and Scooby manage to dodge the machine by diving into a hole. With the help of Fred's net gun and the deflated corn balloon from earlier, he captures Cornfield Clem. The scarecrow is unmasked and revealed to be Abner, the sheriff's monosyllabic hired hand. After he robbed the bank several months back, he buried the money in an open field, not knowing it was recently planted with corn. When he could not find the money in all the newly grown corn, he bought himself a scarecrow costume to scare people away and buy himself some searching time. The gang celebrates a job well done at the Halloween festival the next day and Scooby Doo dons a scarecrow mask to scare up some food from Shaggy. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama, Blunk, Cornfield Clem/Abner *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Kelly Hu as Maizy *Josh Keaton as Levi *Wendy Malick as the Sheriff Kern *Gary Anthony Williams as Mayor Husk *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Bumpy, Gravekeeper, Jake Links # Transcript * /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films